Twelve Sword Samurai
by DarkSamuri
Summary: A battle that will affect Kenshin's life forever, and an even greater effect after it. Its over! Yes the fourth and final chapter is up. So R&R please.
1. When Warriors Meet

(Author's note: Takes place be fore Kenshin meets Kaoru)

A tavern in a small town in the countryside.

"You hear this Kazi I herd that Battosai was seen heading towards town."

"Please you say that every week, I'll bet you a month of me paying for your drinks that he doesn't show up."

"Ok fine I'll take that bet because this time I assure you I'm sure he's coming this way."

"Gentlemen please keep your voices down you are not the only one's here today," interjected the barkeep referring to a man on the other side of the tavern. The man had long bright red hair mostly covered by a straw hat. There was just a little bit of a scar showing from under his hat on his left cheek he wore red and white robes and had a sword leaning up against his chair.

"Oh sorry for eavesdropping but really I don't mind how noisy they are, I don't really mind."

"See barkeep he don't mind us."

"Are you sure sir?" asked the barkeep.

"Yes I was just about to leave anyway, for what else does a rurouni do than wander from place to place?"

"All right well since you only had some hot water anyway and you used your own tea I'm not going to charge you anything."

"Hey wait barkeep how come you always charge us?"

"Because you never just have hot water, you always have at least three jars of sake."

"Well good bye then you three," said the rurouni as he walked out of the bar. He walked through the streets on occasion looking to see what a street vender had for sale.

As he was looking at one of the street shops a man with dark hair and red and blue robes walked up to him. The man had a large wood backpack-like thing on his back. It held twelve swords. Four of the hilts pointed up so to grab over the shoulder, two on each shoulder, four more across the back, two hilts pointed to each side, and the last four were on his hips like most swords, two on each side.

"Are you the rurouni know as Kenshin?" asked the man.

"Why yes that is my name."

"I am Juno, and I know all about your past that you wish to forget."

"I am sorry for anything I might have done to you or any pain I might have caused, but if you have any grudge against me please do not attack me in the middle of town where innocent people could get hurt."

"Of course I wouldn't attack here I'm not heartless like you. Meet me in the forest tonight at midnight we will fight there. If you want to survive I'd suggest dressing in all black."


	2. The Beggining

(Well here you go chapter 2 if you think I'm doing good please tell me and if I'm not doing good at all please tell me something I can work on and please be as harsh as you truly think I'm an actor so I don't mind how harsh you will be)

The forest was so dark that it would find it hard to see your hand in front of your face. It was the night of a new moon so no light shown anywhere. Kenshin waited in the forest, he didn't bother wearing all black he knew he could defeat this man Juno. Thought it was almost midnight and he was nowhere in sight. Not a glint, a sound, or a smell not a single trace he is or ever was here.

"I didn't think you would show." Kenshin turned around looking for the source of the voice, but it seemed to be coming from all over.

"Where are you?"

"Please don't tell me that the legendary Battosai is having trouble already?"

"I left that name behind a long time ago. That and if you wanted to fight than let's fight I wish to get it over and done with thank you."

"Please don't be in such a rush. Besides I don't want this thing to go to fast."

"Well we can talk after the battle."

"I don't think so Battosai, for as you know only one can leave alive."

"Then you do not know everything about me? For with my name I also left my killing spree I can no longer kill anyone with my sword."

"Oh so is that why your blade is now reversed?"

"So you do know?"

"Well not down to the last detail but I know most of it."

"Well so anything else you want to know?"

"No I got it. So lets begin."

Kenshin grabbed his sword by the hilt not yet unsheathing like his normal attack style. All his senses were pushed to beyond they're peak for he still wasn't sure where Juno was. A sword shot out of the dark abyss at Kenshin's head from his left. He easily deflected it to his right and shot a thrust right to where the person holding the sword would be but struck nothing but air. The thrown sword got stuck in a tree.

"How do you expect to fight without a sword?"

"What you don't remember? I am Juno the twelve sword samurai. I am the only one alive who has perfected the move the twelfth shooting star."

"Seems interesting."

"Well if you live long enough you might get to see it."

"So lets finish this!"

"Gladly."

(ok so yea I am kind dragging it out a little, but it will be good so come on and review this please, just so I know what to improve about the story)


	3. Clash of Titans

(Ok sorry about all the mess ups I had on the spelling but thought the typing was quick the grand story was well thought out and it was nice to know that it was the only complaint besides being short so I thank you for keeping in touch with the story)

Kenshin stood ready with his sword out. Though he couldn't see Juno he had a pretty good idea of where he was. Kenshin waited for Juno to move for he didn't want to run into a trap. Kenshin jumped into the air as another sword shot at his back where he would have been if he didn't jump.

"Stop just throwing swords and fight me like a true warrior."

"Ok fine even though I am two swords short I can just pull them out of the trees if I wish."

"So walk out we will both go into attack position then we truly fight."

Juno walked out of the dark abyss so the Kenshin could see him. Juno had only ten swords in his pack now; he was missing a sword on his left shoulder and one on back that had the hilt pointing to the right. Kenshin went into an attack position his sword out in front ready to face the mysterious man. Juno placed his right foot behind his left. He placed his right hand on the hilt of the sword farthest from his head on his right side, and his left hand on the hilt of the lowest sword on his left side. Both of them had the harshest look in they're eyes. Neither blinked but each was ready to move at a moments notice. For about a minuet they each stood as statues paying attention to every part of the other's body.

Then Kenshin shifted his front left foot and Juno jumped at him. Juno whipped out the sword in his right hand he swung it at Kenshin's right. Kenshin blocked it but then had to block another swing on his left. Kenshin blocked it then swung straight down at Juno; Juno jumped back then thrust his sword right at Kenshin's chest. Kenshin blocked it to his left and than stepped to his right, Juno quickly unsheathed his sword in his left hand and while going past cut Kenshin across the stomach. Juno stabbed the sword in his right hand into a tree and left it there and took one of the two swords still on his left waist. Kenshin fell to the ground bleeding profusely from the large cut.

"So now how do you feel? It isn't so pleasant to have a cut as long as your stomach now is it, but please stand up so I can finish you of and you can die like a warrior."

Kenshin stood up his sword held by only his right hand, his left hand was trying to stop or at least slow the blood flow. Juno threw the sword in his left hand scaring Kenshin's right cheek and landing in a tree, he then took out two more swords on his left and right sides of his waist. He only had eight swords left including the ones he had in his hands.

"You know, I kind of feel a bit sorry for you. Who knows maybe because I'm a sporting man? So here, I will be nice." He walked around the small clearing. "I will," he stabbed the sword in his left hand into a tree, "only," stabbed the other in his right hand into a tree, "use", unsheathed the last two on his shoulders and stabbed them into trees, "one," took out the last two on his back and stabbed them into trees and then took out the last two which were on his waist, "sword," threw the sword in his left hand into a tree to his left. "Think you can handle that?" Kenshin stood up.

"Only one huh?"

"Only one."

(well thank you for reading I feel real suspense and I will finally reveal the secret move the twelfth shooting start, and it will most likely be the last chapter unless I want to have the biggest plot twist as an epilogue so please r&r)


	4. Twelfth Shooting Star

(here it is folks the final chapter of the twelve sword samurai finally the secret move of the twelfth shooting star and how this battle's end has the largest influence on Kenshin ever, or well besides choosing his sword style and becoming a swordsmen and ending his killing spree but other than those this is the most important to the whole story of Rurouni Kenshin so here it is)

"Only one," said Juno, "and it will be the end of all of this."

"Well then lets end this."

They both went into an attack stance. Swords razed, eyes met, their glances cold and heartless. Only one could leave the battle alive, even Kenshin knew this. They circled around the clearing neither making an attack yet. Though Juno had the advantage since Kenshin was sill bleeding. Juno made the first move swinging his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin blocked then countered. Juno and Kenshin continued blocking and countering then blocking that and countering again. The battle raged on for a long time each attack more fierce than the last. The battle raged like the sea during a hurricane.

Blow after blow was traded not an attack hit. The fight was continuing to rage neither side tiring until Kenshin made a thrust and made a semi deep cut in Juno's left arm. Juno jumped back. Kenshin went into a defensive position as Juno went into and attack stance. Juno stepped out of his stance and just stood there. Kenshin did the same.

"Give up Juno?"

"Not yet, but we both know what is coming next."

"Twelfth shooting star?"

Juno smiled. "Exactly."

Juno stepped back out of the clearing back into the darkness. Kenshin didn't bother going into a stance yet he knew that I had to be the secret move and not more throwing swords since all of the other eleven were in trees around the clearing.

Kenshin saw a glint of a sword in the darkness and went into a stance facing the glint. Then he heard the striking of a match, which threw him off a bit when he saw the flame not sure what was going on. Then he saw the swords glint go up by the flame. Kenshin's eyes widen as he realized what was about to happen. The light of the fire reflected off the sword onto one in the clearing, which reflected onto another than another and another till it was a bright light all around Kenshin basically blinding him. The light stopped then Juno fell from the branch of a tree above Kenshin slicing directly across his back and a huge gush of blood came from the wound. Kenshin fell to the ground still bleeding from his back.

"You see? The star was the blinding light and the shooting was me, coming from the tree above. It wouldn't have worked very well if there was light around and the fact that I could get up into a tree was critical, so it really could only be performed on a night like this."

Kenshin tried to regain his strength but could only lie there on the ground.

"The loss of blood must be unbearable and makes it almost impossible to stand. Well I'll perform my move again but with out the fancy light trick."

Juno jumped into a tree. Kenshin stood using the last bits of the might that was still in him. Kenshin razed his sword and looked up into a tree where he thinks Juno was. Kenshin's eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet from the light. Juno shot from a tree behind Kenshin. Kenshin jumped forward than took the last bit of his might and swung his sword at Juno before he landed. It struck Juno right in the chest sending him flying into a near by tree with one of this swords in it. The hilt of the sword in the tree struck Juno's back and Juno fell to the ground. Kenshin fell as well. Each went unconscious.

About a minuet later they both woke up. Each pulled them selves and leaned up against a tree so they could stair at each other in the eyes.

"You won Kenshin."

"What?"

"When you hit me … it shattered my sternum … and a piece or two of it stabbed into my heart … as my back hit the sword hilt."

Juno sat against the tree breathing his final breathes. Kenshin stood up his bleeding had slowed a little bit, but he still needed to lean against the tree. Kenshin watched the dieing man.

"Kenshin please …do me a favor." Juno breathed hard.

"What do you want of the man you try so desperately to kill?"

"In … the next town … to the south." Juno continued with deep breaths. "I have … a daughter."

"So?"

"She … believes … that I'm dead."

"So what do you want of this one?"

"Go … make sure she's okay, … and help her."

"I will grant a dieing man his wish. What might her name be?"

"Kao…ru"

Juno's eyes turned hazy and he fell over dead. Kenshin dug a grave for Juno and buried him. Kenshin placed the sheathed swords attached to the pack on top of the grave. Kenshin stood and looked up at the sky. The sun had just risen. Kenshin walked from the forest back to the town.

"So where is your so called Battosai?"

"You be quite Kazi he'll be here."

"Would you two stop you bickering? Our humble guest from yesterday is back."

Kenshin sat at a table a little closer to the bar than where he sat the day before.

"No really I don't mind them. Besides I was about to leave again any way. Yet this time I truly leave the whole town behind not just this bar like yesterday."

"Oh hey you're a samurai. Are you the Battosai?"

"Would you stop it and just admit you lost the bet? Besides he's much to kind to be the actual Battosai."

"Yes the actual Battosai is gone and I feel he will never return. Good day gentlemen." Kenshin left the tavern as the two drunks bickered about Battosai coming or not. Kenshin didn't stop to look at street venders he just continued walking for he had a promise to keep to a man who Kenshin would hope to be the last challenger, and that he could live a peaceful life with this girl named Kaoru. Yet Kenshin still had more challenges to face and more enemies to fight for his past would never stop haunting him and would follow him till his final days.

(Its over! So, you likey? Well expect more stories like this they may not necessarily be Rurouni Kenshin stories but they will be action and have influential parts to the true original stories or they will just be me having fun making the stories. Please R&R and say what you truly think. Thank you for reading the Twelve Sword Samurai.)


	5. Epilogue

(I wasn't exactly planning on putting this in but I gave it thought and decided why not? It's a little comic relief after the serious story, or at least besides the two drunks at the tavern. This actually takes place after Kenshin has stayed with Kaoru for a little while.)

The night air is still the moon is full and shines down upon the dojo. Kaoru sits out on the dojo porch looking up at the moon. Kenshin walks out onto the porch and sits next to Kaoru. The mood is tense and silent.

"Can I help you Mr. Kenshin?"

"No I just felt like I had to tell you something."

Kaoru looked from the moon at Kenshin who was look down at the ground.

"What?"

"I didn't plan on coming here you know."

"Then why did you?"

Kenshin was silent. Kaoru pushed back some hair that fell in her face.

"Well?"

Kenshin's eyes grew soft and turned to Kaoru.

"Oh it's nothing just something stupid. It's not important at all Ms. Kaoru."

Kenshin got up to leave. He tripped and fell on his face. Kaoru had grabbed his ankle.

"Look if it wasn't important you wouldn't have come out. Now you are going to tell me or you won't go back in!"

Kenshin went and sat back next to Kaoru.

"Ok but promise you won't kill me ok?"

"Why would I kill you? it's not like you killed my father."

Kenshin looked back down at the ground.

"Kenshin that is why you came isn't it? You were passing a town to the north and a man challenged you to a fight at night and you killed him and he told you to come here and look after me. Am I right?"

"How…how did you know?"

"He's not my dad."

"Then…what?"

"He's my dad's best friend. They always partied and got drunk together. One night he promised my dad he would find a strong warrior for me to marry."

"But…but"

"Well don't plan on anything like that!"

"I killed him though."

"No besides being a swordsman he's also an actor. He's still alive just waiting for the next swords man."

"But how did he know I was the Battosai?"

"He listen closely on tavern rumors and gossip."

"You still going to stick around?"

"Umm…"

"Please do."

"Why?"

"So I can tell him to stop sending more people. That and the dojo has been getting more and more pupils."

"Umm…ok I'll stay."

Kenshin went back to his room followed by Kaoru who was shaking her head.

(See just a little comic relive that's all. Well just wait around for my next fanfic. And good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.)


End file.
